Home Alone
"Hello Liam! What nice teeth you have!" The Doctor Home Alone is the fifth episode of Season Two of the fan film series Doctor Who: The 11th Regeneration and the fifteenth story overall. It stars Jaime Carroll as the Doctor and Laura Massingham as companion Grace Thompson. It also stars Arron Carrol as the recurring Leo, this is the first episode where he becomes the centre companion in the series. Synopis Leo's back! And with an exciting weekend planned ahead, nothing can get in his way... until the Doctor comes along, stranded on Earth for a few days. The Doctor throws himself into Leo's life as Leo's world is turned on it's head... Plot Leo walks home from school with his friend as they reminisce about him, the Doctor and his two companions, Nip and Strider. He departs with his friend to return home in where the Doctor has invaded his privacy. Turns out the Doctor left Grace inside the Tardis and he has to stay on Earth, originally he was to go to Mrs. Nipstock's house, but after the past experiences with her, he decides not to and instead goes to Leo's house. Leo wakes up the next day and the Doctor has invaded his life, changing the TV settings to get future programmes, cheating at games whilst talking to him and being there for when his mum isn't. The Doctor then agrees to go to a football match held by Leo's friend from school, the Doctor of course wins and "steals" his friends. Then Leo tells him that his girlfriend is coming over, the Doctor tries to stay out of the way until they all meet up and the Doctor helps Leo's girlfriend. Suddenly, the planet is under attack from an alien armanda force of cyborgs! The Doctor enlists the help of Leo to hack into the UNIT website and track the ships as the Doctor then puts a disk in the floppy disk slot to cover the Earth, it works and the cyborgs move onto Venus. Leo then tells the Doctor off, and the Doctor accepts it. The next day, the Tardis arrives back on Earth and Grace goes to look at the stuff on the planet that she wants to look at and Leo apologizes, the Doctor then asks him finally to join aboard the Tardis in which Leo agrees after getting his coat, the Doctor thanks him for saving the world as he goes back into the Tardis. Cast The Doctor: Jaime Carroll Grace Thompson: Laura Massingham Leo Carson: Arron Carroll Chris: Adam Massingham Little Robbo: Ryan Curry Big Robbo: Danny Curry Gina: Joanne Sheffield Bandriagans: Jamie Carroll (voiced by Billy Treacy) Discontinuity, Plot Holes, Errors - Leo is older is some scenes and younger in others. The description of the video says "This episode was filmed almost two years ago - BEFORE we started filming Saving Grace and other recent episodes so bear in mind that the quality of the production may not be to that recent standard we have set." This may be that this episode was done way back 2007 and some scenes, the Doctor and Leo in the bathroom and them in the hallway and the rest of the episode. This was perhaps filmed when Arron was filming for Rhiandr and Rise of the Nemesis.